Trocar devices are used for surgical intervention. Typically, the shaft tube of a trocar is disposed at least partially inside the person or animal undergoing the operation, and the main part of the trocar is disposed on the outside. Via this access, appropriate instruments can then be guided through the through-opening in the trocar, thereby enabling the desired surgical intervention to be performed. In particular, an endoscope can be introduced through the through-opening.
In the case of such a use of the trocar device, fluids from the second region (for example, flushing fluids or other bodily fluids) are to be prevented from passing into the first region, and from damaging the instrument (e.g. the endoscope). A sealing unit is therefore provided. Previously, this sealing unit has been realized as a hollow-cylindrical seal, which is glued into the main part. However, it is not thereby possible to achieve permanent fixing of the seal, which then results in unwanted leakages.